


Snow Wolf

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Capwolf, Community Gift Prompt Fill, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Capwolf having fun in the snow.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 95
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Snow Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).

> For the prompt: “Capwolf in the snow”
> 
> I absolutely LOVE capwolf in all forms, so I knew I wanted to make something for this as soon as I saw it on the prompt list. Whoever left the prompt, I hope you like this and thanks for leaving such a cute prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a gif version:


End file.
